Strange Love
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Dita's POV. Recuerdos.


No pregunten demasiado, es un Dita's POV, tambien en alguna parte del centro hay un normal POV y luego vuelve al dialogo en 1ra persona…

* * *

_Strange Love_

_---_

_(Esto apesta…)_

_---_

Siempre fui algo tonta. Algunos dirán _demasiado _tonta.

También ingenua, torpe, infantil y caprichosa…

Bueno, es como he crecido a lo largo de todos estos años. Mis padres me abandonaron antes de que tuviera suficiente memoria para recordarlos; quizás porque no les gustaba como yo era, quizás porque descubrieron que era demasiada carga económica, quizás… y siempre estuve buscándole el 'porqué' para redimirlos por haberme dejado, como si yo hubiera tenido la real culpa de ello. Así que crecí aquí y allá, en diferentes asilos y orfanatos. Dando tumbos de un lugar a otro, como si fuera una pelota. De mi niñez no recuerdo algún hecho feliz, solo un miedo atroz mientras esperaba que me cambiaran de sitio; o el llanto, amargo, lento, abrazada a mi oso de felpa que era lo único que conservaba de la vida familiar que alguna vez tuve.

Creo que todo eso se acabó cuando Magno Vivian me tomó a su cargo en la tripulación de su nave pirata. A mí que era una adolescente tonta e ingenua… pero la jefa siempre demostró tener una confianza extra depositada en mí. En los dos primeros años que trataba de adaptarme a la nave sabía que el resto de la tripulación no me quería. No me deprimí, me dije que este sería el último lugar del que me alejaran; por otro lado debía devolver el favor a la jefa, así que me esforcé por no llorar, y ser alegre y desinteresada, y ganar un lugar dentro de la nave.

Como soy ahora… O como _era _antes. Las cosas cambiaron mucho desde entonces…

Finalmente acabaron por aceptarme, y aunque parezca irónico, hasta se preocupaban cuando no andaba de un lado al otro riendo feliz, o cuando no las perseguía con preguntas ingenuas, o planteamientos absurdos.

Supongo que llegaron a admitirme como una de las suyas.

"_Dita dejará de ser Dita el día que actúe de otra forma…"_ decían a menudo con una sonrisa o meneando la cabeza antes de que alguna me asfixiara en un abrazo.

La jefa solo sonreía. Después de todo, y después de Pai, yo era la más pequeña dentro de la tripulación, y ella debió de haber dado la orden a mis espaldas de que me consintieran en todo.

Eso explicaría muchas cosas absurdas… Como que yo estuviera manejando un Dread…

-------------

Pero todo realmente cambió cuando llegó él.

_Él._

Tan prepotente, orgulloso tremendamente de sí hasta el punto de dar pena. También increíblemente terco… todavía recuerdo las discusiones que solía tener con Líder Meia ante lo que se debería o no se debería hacer en las batallas.

Ambos tenían caracteres muy parecidos, y por ende eran incapaces de dar el brazo a torcer.

No sé en que momento me enamoré de él. ¿Fue la primera vez que lo vi?. No… en ese momento me pareció algo raro, inaudito, algo que merecía mi completa atención y admiración. ¡Después de todo, nunca había visto a un hombre!

Y ahí estaba Hibiki o… Alien San para mí. Ese extraño espécimen humano de largo cabello oscuro y ojos marrones grandes e intensos, que siempre veían para otro lado cuando yo estaba cerca.

Supongo que no debo de haberle caído bien al principio, aunque él se empecinó en decirme todo lo contrario mucho después. Decía que yo era la cosa más bonita e inusual que jamás vio en su vida… Bah, puras cursilerías aprendidas por Bart o Misty.

Abruptamente mi vida diaria se vio echa un caos con la llegada de este hombre. Mis actividades pasaron a un segundo plano, todo lo que yo podía pensar en esos momentos, era en conocer un poco más a este _alien_ y hacer todo lo posible porque me aceptara, así que me comporté del modo más ingenuo e infantil posible. ¿Era algún método de autodefensa este?. Supongo que si… dio resultado con las tripulantes a mi llegada, y obviamente dio resultado con él también.

Aunque me costó mucho, debo admitirlo…

Ya cuando acabó de adaptarse a nosotras, supe que me había enamorado terriblemente.

-------------

Con la llegada de Misty supe que tenía una enemiga, al contrario de lo que las demás decían, y las ideas alocadas de Jura tras el nacimiento de Karu-chan…

Misty era diferente. Ella sabía más de humanos que todos nosotros juntos. Y aunque malhumorada y airosa conmigo, se había ganado un lugar con Hibiki que yo no tenía. Era _su _amiga. Cuando a lo máximo que yo pude aspirar era a ser su compañera, o la chica UFO con quien se unía para crear aquel maravilloso Vandread azul.

Con el tiempo él negó abruptamente todo eso, yo también era _su _amiga… aunque no lo parecía.

Luego de varias idas y venidas creo que finalmente quedó claro que sentía algo - pequeño, ínfimo, minúsculo- hacia mí. Pero volviendo al tema de su orgullo y terquedad, nunca quedó demasiado claro. Pero si fue lo suficiente para que Misty dejara de perseguirlo…

Él dijo mucho después que si tenía sentimientos hacia mí, solo que yo era demasiado tonta como para darme cuenta…

-------------

La última batalla había llegado. La cosecha, la maldita cosecha y el temor espantoso que nos esparció a todos. Fue una batalla dura… La recuerdo como si fuera ayer a pesar de los años que ya han pasado.

* * *

"_Dita es estupida… soy torpe…pero me importan las otras personas mas que nadie…"_

Sus ojos brillaban de lágrimas en la difusa luz viendo a Hibiki sufrir allí abajo.

"_¡Me encantaría dar mi vida por alguien importante para mi!"_

Él alzó la cabeza con mucho esfuerzo al oírla, la presión era insoportable.

"_¡Pero lo haré debido a mis sentimientos hacia esa persona!"_

Se preocupó, nunca la había oído hablar de esa forma. Y la presión aumentaba, era insostenible.

Dita seguía hablando, y también Jura. Meia agregó algo más. Algo que hizo enojar al niño ese con voz de adulto. ¿Qué decían?. Tras las palabras de Dita se perdió… su abuelo tenía razón…

Si…

Lo importante era el futuro. Las personas. Que los demas tuvieran ese lugar donde vivir, sin preocupaciones. Donde los niños pudieran crecer sanos.

Hombres y mujeres juntos…

No parecía una mala idea.

Él lo hubiera hecho…

-------------

Él demostraba su lado heroico otra vez… como siempre.

Iba a inmolarse a favor de los demas. Para lograr esa unidad perfecta de la que su abuelo hablaba. Donde hombres y mujeres podían vivir como en el pasado, dejando de lado rivalidades absurdas y aprendiendo a aceptarse.

Todos se lo agradecerían. Si…

"_¡No dejaré que eso ocurra!"_

Inoportuna como siempre, ella hizo acto de presencia maniobrando peligrosamente su Dread azul.

"_¡Idiota!. ¡ No vengas!"_

Le gritó él con su usual tono cariñoso, mientras la veía luchar con aquel escudo invisible que lo aislaba de todos.

"_Dita finalmente lo entiende también…"_

Y sonreía la muy tonta, con esa expresión genuina de paz y de 'todo va a estar bien'.

"_Dita es estupida y no puede entender el mundo…Pero entiende bien a Alien San… Ahora Alien San está tratando de salvar a todos desesperadamente…"_

Todos podían oírla a la perfección dentro del Nirvana, y en los respectivos Dreads.

"_Por eso… Dita ira a proteger a Alien San…"_

Hibiki la miró ¿Qué nueva locura estaba tratando de decir?

"_¡Porque Dita ama a Alien San!. Esa es la razón…"_

Sus oscuros ojos la seguían viendo… no era posible que estuviera diciendo eso… y sonreía enormemente con sus azules ojos brillando en la cegadora luz que los rodeaba.

"…_del porque Dita va a proteger a Hibiki!..."_

Y ella cerró los ojos sin importarle el aspecto desesperado que él tenía, o la mueca de horror en los demas.

"_¡Dita no vengas!"_

Y desapareció…

Bueno, no por mucho tiempo. Cuando fue consciente de algo, la tuvo otra vez sentada en sus piernas, aferrando su pequeña mano como si temiera que volviera a desaparecer o fuera a esfumarse en el aire. Y no le bastó las preguntas del 'porque viniste, o que haces aquí?'. Ella sonreía otra vez, en tanto ataba sus manos con una seguridad y una confianza que era absoluta.

"_No soy 'tu' soy Dita…"_

Le dijo en algún momento haciéndolo sonrojar aún peor.

"_Vamos, llámame apropiadamente una vez mas…"_

Le sonrió y acercó su rostro al suyo instándole que volviera a llamarla por su nombre. Sus ojos lucían mas cristalinos, y su piel mas pálida.

Y se salvó… bueno la intervención de Meia, Pyoro y Jura hizo que no pudiera contestarle. Aunque por dentro se moría por llamarla, y decir su nombre de todas las maneras posibles…

* * *

Todo acabo bien. Todo síntoma de la cosecha desapareció, y el problema inicial entre ambos abuelos se disolvió como nieve.

Según lo dicho por la jefa, se iba a crear una Nueva Tierra donde hombres y mujeres podrían comenzar una vida juntos. Para eso, Hibiki, Duero y Bart debían volver a Taraku como una especie de experimento, por haber coexistido algunos meses con mujeres. Aunque en realidad, nosotras nos sentíamos como una clase de experimento…

Luego de los preparativos y demás, recordé que él no había cumplido mi promesa. Y aún parecía dispuesto a no hacerlo. Típico de él, valiente para los enfrentamientos, cobarde cuando tiene que decirme algo…

Entonces le rogué que dijera mi nombre una vez más. Misty - quien ya era una amiga cercana- me había aconsejado que no fuera tímida y le hiciera mi petición que era esa. Así que me encontraba de pie frente a él, una vez mas, pidiéndole que dijera mi nombre como lo había hecho tiempo atrás en la batalla.

Pero no lo hizo; sonrojado, bajo la cabeza rascándose la nuca con su mano libre como solía hacerlo cuando estaba nervioso.

Reconozco que me desanimé, esa sería la última vez que lo viera y parecía más reacio que nunca a hablarme. Me di por vencida, estaba cansada y segura de que por más que pareciera lo contrario, mis sentimientos nunca serian correspondidos. Me quedé entre las demas, apretando mis manos, mientras las muchachas se despedían de ellos, y él atravesaba lentamente el puente sin siquiera voltear.

Recuerdo que le di la espalda con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, en tanto oía los débiles murmullos de pena a mi alrededor.

"_¡Dita!"_

Sonó su voz fuerte y grabe al mismo tiempo. Volteé y él estaba en la puerta de la nave, viéndome con esa expresión intensa que tenía cuando era lo suficientemente valiente como para hacer algo.

Las lágrimas palpitaron en mis ojos.

"_¡Vamos!"_

Su mano estaba extendida hacia mí, y sonreía de esa forma que amo.

No lo pensé dos veces, los murmullos a mi alrededor se duplicaron, y solo me restó decir una sola palabra…

"_¡Hai…!"_

Y corrí por el puente que empezaba a acortarse bajo mis pies. Él me esperaba sonriente, siempre con su mano extendida, y salté en el último trecho, sintiendo el vacío que existía debajo de mis piernas, acompañada de adrenalina, temor y felicidad.

Pero su mano me agarró con fuerza y de un tirón aterricé en sus brazos.

Oía los gritos envidiosos de Jura detrás de nosotros y los ánimos de Misty, Gascogne y Ezra con sus palabras lindas y amistosas. Iba a extrañarlas mucho.

"_¿Así que pensaste que no iba a hacer nada al respecto?"_

Farfulló en un tono de voz que se perdía por los motores al despegar. Escondí mi rostro lleno de vergüenza en su pecho y asentí una y otra vez. La puerta se cerró, y oí a BC diciendo algo, Bart se quejó y Duero dejó escapar una carcajada grabe que si Parfet hubiera estado presente no lo hubiera creído.

"_Hey…" _él me tocó la cabeza con suavidad _"Di-ta"_ dijo lentamente, mientras sentía sus dedos adentrarse en mi cabello.

Lo miré, estaba tan o mas sonrojado que yo.

"_Hibiki…"_

Creo que esa fue la cuota de valentía que necesitaba, tras aquello, elevó mi cabeza hacia la suya, y nuestros labios se encontraron en nuestro primer beso.

¿Eran aplausos los que oía a mí alrededor…?

-------------

"_¿Por qué dices que no te ponía atención en aquel entonces?"_

Esa debía ser como la cuarta o quinta vez que me lo preguntaba en el día, persiguiéndome de aquí para allá en nuestra casa.

"_Porque es cierto, claro"_ le dije frunciéndole el ceño. Él se rió. Su voz era más masculina y solían darme escalofríos cuando hablaba.

"_Claro que no"_ respondió, corriendo un mechón de cabello oscuro de sobre su ojo_ "Ven aquí…"_

Me tendió la mano, pero yo lo ignoré, siguiendo en lo mío, ocupada en peinar mi cabello frente al espejo.

"_Ven aquí…"_ reiteró y de un tirón brusco me encontré prisionera entre sus brazos. Apoyó su cabeza en la mía _"Ya hemos hablado de ese tema muchas veces…"_

"_No fui yo quien lo trajo a colación esta vez"_

"_Humm"_

"_¿Estas molesta?"_

"_No"_

"_Mentirosa…"_ me revolvió el cabello solo para fastidiarme y me besó la sien _"Nuestro primer encuentro ha sido el mas romántico, sabes?"_

Resoplé.

"_Aun sigues sin creerme. Yo ponía atención en ti, en todo lo que hacías, eras la cosa mas extraña y bonit—"_

"…_que habías visto en tu vida…" _completé esta vez riendo de que siempre dijera lo mismo. Le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Yo lo quería así, tal cual era. _"Te amo…"_

Sus ojos marrones sonrieron, tomó mi barbilla con sus grandes manos _"Yo también te amo…" _me besó con suavidad, con esa ternura que era tan característicamente suya, antes de poner mas intensidad en nuestra caricia _"Baka…"_

"_Alien… San…"_

_---------------------------------------------------_

_Es basura! . Una horrenda y terrible basura! Lo sé!. Pero la he tenido dando vueltas en mi cabeza desde hace un par de días, y no me quedó otro remedio que escribirla o sería incapaz de concentrarme en mis otras historias…(supongo que la culpa la tenía el ver una y otra vez el ultimo capitulo… u.u)_

_En fin, dedicado a todos aquellos fanáticos de esta singular pareja que adoro tanto :D _

_Si en mis manos estuviera, haría un 3er Stage donde pondría fin a todas las dudas que me estan matando: como el porvenir de Dita y Hibiki en Taraku, que ocurrió entre Duero y Parfet, y hasta le buscaría pareja a Barnette (perdón a todos los fans de Jura) pero Barnette es demasiado buena para la rubia hueca, y la verdad no entiendo que como, con el carácter impetuoso que tiene acepte ser la sirvienta de la otra… en fin, un punto de los tantos que yo aclararía._

_Bueno, que mas puedo decir? Nada… cuidense mucho!_


End file.
